


College

by heythereshipfreak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It has been 6 months since they started school, Eddie was constantly busy with school, same as Bill who went to the same College. Richie and Stanley had went to another college and they were roommates, even if they get on each other nerves, they get along pretty well as their boyfriends too were roommates





	College

The boys are now finally 18 and ready to leave Derry. Richie had decided to follow Eddie to New York to furter his studies. Stanley had joined Bill in New York too.

It has been 6 months since they started school, Eddie was constantly busy with school, same as Bill who went to the same College. Richie and Stanley had went to another college and they were roommates, even if they get on each other nerves, they get along pretty well as their boyfriends too were roommates.

They had a weekly meet up at their favourite burger place near their college, Stanley reached first and he booked their usual booth. He sat there and did his homework as he waited for the rest, Eddie came second so he went and placed their usual orders. Next came Bill, he sat next to Stanley and dumps his books on the table.

"Honestly, i never knew college was tough." Bill sighs as he turns to Stanley who was smilling at him.

"Well if college was tough, i guess the real world is tougher than." Stanley sighs as he lays his head on to Bill's shoulder.

"Hey no matter how tough life gets, I'm always here for you, babe." Bill said as he kissed Stanley's forehead.

"Gross, keep it in your dorm room will you." Richie said as he slides into the booth next to Eddie.

"Come on Rich, it's not like they always meet each other." Eddie said as he continues to eat his fries and read his assignments.

"Yeay yeah, i miss you too." Richie sighs as he grabs a fries on the table, he accidentally pushed the napkins off the table.

As Richie picks up the napkins, he realised one of it has a scribbled name and number. He looks at it and somehow he felt like his heart broke, someone was hitting on Eddie, his Eddie. He looks up and he saw the new cashier, yup that must be her.

"Rich, you okau?" Bill asked as he looks up from his book.

"Yeah Rich, you look kinda green." Stanley said.

"Give it to me." Bill said as he snatch the napkin away.

"Maybe Eddie just deserve better you know." Richie sighs.

"Come on Rich. It's just a girls number." Stanley said.

"Yeah but how many girls has been hitting on him ever since he started college." Richie asked as he looks at them.

"But you do know, he loves you and only you, Rich." Bill said as he looks at Richie.

Just then a girl walks over from another booth and stops next to Bill, she leans on to the table and smiled at Bill, she twirls her hair in her fingers.

"Hey Bill, I'm from the same lecture as you today. I was wondering if you could share your notes with me. Here's my number." The girls said as she hands him a folded note.

"Yeah thanks." Bill said as he took the note and placed it in his book.

"See you Bill." The girls said as she walks off.

"So i was saying that, Eddie loves you and only you, you know." Bill said.

"Yeah before you want to settle my relationship, look at yours." Richie said as he turns to Stanley who obviously looked green.

"Wait, What? Mine?" Bill said as he turns to Stanley.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Bill asked Stanley.

"Nothing." Stanley replied.

"Tell me what's wrong please." Bill asked him again.

"This is what's wrong." Eddie said as he grabs Bill's book and shook it, small notes starts falling on to the table.

"Woah, what the hell Bill." Richie said as he counted the notes

"Leave my relationship out of your business and I'll leave yours." Eddie said as he looks at Bill, more like glaring at him.

"Also you, are you dumb? Of course i love you and only you. How can you doubt us? I would do anyhting for you, Rich. I would even change my last name to yours." Eddie said as he turns to Richie.

"Because i fucking love you, you dufus." Eddie said as he cups Richie's face and kissing him hard on the lips.

"Oh i want that too." Stanley said as he turns to Bill.

"Like me kissing you right now?" Bill asked.

"No, a confession you dumb ass." Stanley said as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Alright help me up." Bill said as he cleared the table and he went up on the table.

"Alright you guys, I don't care if you're in my lectures or in my class or in my school. I'm gonna say this once and once only." Bill said loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Come here, babe." Bill said as he looks down, holding his hands out for Stanley to hold, he pulls Stanley up next to him.

"My name is Bill Denbrough, and this is Stanley Uris. And he's my boyfriend and in love him so fucking much." Bill said as he cups Stanley's face, and kissed him softly on his lips.

Everyone in the diner cheered and laughed, slowly each table had a couple to confess, it went on for a good 10 minutes before it quiet down. Stanley and Bill was back in their seat.

"Bill, I'm not gonna be rude. But you're staying with Stanley tonight. I'm going over to Eddie's." Richie said as he packs his things.

"Wait what? It's my turn this week." Bill whines.

"Nope. It's my turn. You had it for 2 weekends." Eddie said as he packs his bags.

"Well Eddie is right. We did have it for 2 weekends." Stanley shrugs his shoulders.

"But babe. They're gonna do on my bed too." Bill whines.

"We won't. I promise." Eddie said as he pushed Richie out of the booth.

"Rich." Stanley said as he turns to Richie.

"Hey, Eds promise, not me. So see you on Sunday Stan." Richie said as he grabs Eddie's hand and ran off.

"Richie Tozier! I'm gonna fucking kill you if you do it on my bed!" Bill said angrily as he watched them ran off.

"It's okay babe. At least he doesn't we're doing on his." Stanley said as he grins to Bill.

"And this is why i fucking love you, Stanley Uris." Bill said as he cups Stanley's face, kissing his forehead.

"And i love you too, Bill Denbrough." Stanley reply as he kissed Bill's nose.


End file.
